Wie sich Life is Strange 2 bislang so schlägt
Bereits Ende September erschien die erste Episode von Life is Strange 2. Inzwischen sind die Game Awards vorüber und LiS 2 ist hier trotz zweier Nominierungen nicht ausgezeichnet worden. Auch die meisten anderen Preise, für die das Spiel nominiert wurde, konnte es nicht erlangen, einzig den Special Jury Price der Ping Awards erhielt der hier fünffach nominierte Titel. Der erste Teil hatte einen ähnlichen Metascore, hat aber deutlich mehr Auszeichnungen erhalten. Warum also scheint LiS 2 schlechter bei Spiele-Jurys anzukommen? rechts|250px Die Fortsetzung des nicht wirklich geheimen Geheimtipps unter Videospielern präsentierte sich seit dem ersten Trailer ernster als der erste Teil. Davon bekommt man in der ersten Episode die meiste Zeit über allerdings wenig mit. Man bleibt sich treu und gestaltet die Episode eher im bekannten lässig-unaufgeregten Stil. Die Protagonisten, Sean und Daniel, necken sich wie die klischeehaftesten Brüder, die man sich vorstellen kann. Dass es zwischen ihnen aber auch tatsächliche Konflikte geben kann, wird jedoch auch angeschnitten – als Geschwisterkind versichere ich euch, dass das absolut realistisch ist. ;) Zu den Stärken der Reihe gehörte es schon immer, den Spieler in sehr schönen Momenten mit emotionalen Überraschungen zu überrumpeln. Doch zu diesen emotionaleren Momenten kommen nun auch hin und wieder ernste Situationen, in denen die aktuelle politische Lage in den USA ihren Schatten auf das Spiel wirft. Als Kinder eines mexikanischen Immigranten sind Sean und Daniel natürlich stark vom US-amerikanischen Wahlkampf betroffen. Da bereits bekannt ist, dass das Spiel sich zeitlich mit The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit überschneiden wird – das Spin-off spielt nach Trumps Wahlsieg –, freue ich mich schon darauf zu sehen, wie die beiden mit der neuen Lage umgehen werden. Momente, in denen die Auswirkungen der immer stärker werdenden Spaltung der nordamerikanischen Gesellschaft beleuchtet werden, sei es durch aufgeregte Kurznachrichten der Jugendlichen oder die Bekanntschaft mit Rednecks, finde ich besonders gelungen. Dahingehend spricht das Spiel ernste Themen von Anfang an sehr offen an. Im Gegensatz dazu waren ernste Themen in den Vorgängern erst deutlich später Teil des Spielerlebnisses. Wie schon bisher sind diese Themen durchgehend als „selbstverständlicher“ Teil der Spielwelt eingebunden. Statt uns mit dem Kopf auf sie zu stoßen, bekommt man die Politik und ihre Auswirkungen zunächst nur am Rande mit, was sich jedoch extrem schnell ändern kann. rechts|250px Die Handlung an sich beginnt mit einer ähnlichen Atmosphäre, wie wir sie in den vorherigen Teilen teilweise fast durchgehend hatten: Das Highschool-Leben von Teenagern. Sehr schnell werden die beiden Protagonisten jedoch abrupt aus diesem Setting gerissen und es beginnt ein Roadtrip. Einer, dessen minutenlange Zwischensequenzen wir im Sammelmodus teilweise nicht mehr überspringen können. Aber auch einer, der (bisher) enorm viel Abwechslung und tolle Ideen geliefert hat. Statt eine Actionsequenz an die nächste zu hängen, konzentriert man sich sehr stark auf tatsächlich sehr herausstechende Handlungsstränge, die zwar mit Klischees überladen sind, aber trotzdem durchgehend spannend bleiben. Bislang hat mich das Spiel emotional noch nicht so sehr berühren können wie der erste Teil, das Prequel Before the Storm oder das Captain-Spirit-Spin-off. Allerdings hat LiS 2 dazu ja auch noch vier Episoden lang genug die Gelegenheit. Ein wenig mehr hätte ich mir an Verbindungen zu anderen LiS-Spielen gewünscht. Zwar gibt es ein Wiedersehen mit Arcadia Bay (mehr verrate ich aus Spoiler-Gründen nicht), aber davon abgesehen gehen wir leer aus. Vermutlich ist das sogar besser so, damit das Spiel ein eigenständiges Spiel bleibt, aber die Geschichte von Max, Chloe und (vor allem) Rachel hat so viele Fragen unbeantwortet gelassen, dass ich mir wirklich sehr gewünscht hätte, sie noch ein wenig mehr eingebunden zu wissen. Vielleicht jammere ich jedoch auch zu früh. Immerhin habe ich keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung sich die Geschichte nach Episode 2, deren grundlegende Handlung in einem kurzen Teaser schon angedeutet wurde, entwickeln könnte. rechts|250px Das Gameplay hat sich nicht groß geändert. Im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger ist die neue Superkraft allerdings weniger etwas zum rumalbern als viel mehr angsteinflößend. Es wird wohl an Sean liegen, Daniel zu helfen, mit dieser Situation umzugehen. Außerdem können wir durch sie (noch) nicht unsere Umgebung beeinflussen. Sie ist eher ein Teil der Handlung als ein Teil des Gameplays, wodurch eine große Besonderheit des ersten Teils verloren geht. Stattdessen werden uns jedoch andere, subtilere Mittel an die Hand gegeben, durch unsere Taten alles zu verändern: Alles, was wir tun, beeinflusst direkt Seans kleinen Bruder und dessen Moralvorstellungen. Und zwar sehr viel drastischer als der kleine Hinweis im Ladebildschirm hätte vermuten lassen. Alles in allem lässt sich sagen, dass die erste Episode sehr gelungen an den Vorgänger anknüpft und an den richtigen Stellen etwas ändert. An einigen Stellen müssen mich die kommenden Episoden jedoch erst noch überzeugen. Am 24. Januar wird die nächste Episode erscheinen und ich bin auf jeden Fall gespannt. Und wer weiß, vielleicht klappt es im neuen Jahr auch mit den Auszeichnungen besser.